


It's Not What You Know

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: After telling Audrey about his business problems, Richard decides to ask her to marry him.Romance and drama follow but will the help of Audrey's Uncle Greville  be all that's needed to save Richard's business or will an old foe of Greville’s ruin everything.Set in the episode Business Troubles.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Just as Audrey reached for the telephone it rang startling her slightly. She picked it up and answered in her usual refined manner.

“Oh Richard, I was just going to call you, I......Yes......now?.....alright I’ll be there in a few minutes, bye,” replacing the phone Audrey couldn’t hide the look of worry on her face.

Marjory noticed her friends troubled look straight away, “Aud? Is everything alright?”

“Mmm yes fine, I’m just popping over to the Manor, you can see yourself out can’t you Marjory,” she said not giving her a chance to reply before she walked out of the french doors and over to the Manor.

Over at the Manor, Richard nervously awaited Audrey’s arrival. He had almost asked her the question he had wanted to for months now. Her genuine alarm at the thought of him leaving had made him almost blurt it out but Bertie interrupting them had broken the moment and he had chickened out.

But he couldn’t get the look of care and affection he had seen in her eyes out of his mind. He had seen it more and more over the past few months until the realisation hit him this morning that if he didn’t ask her soon he may never get the chance, so he telephoned her knowing she would come over to see him if he asked her.

If the outcome was what he hoped he had decided to not fight being thrown of the board at Cavendish. It would be a hard thing to do but it would have to be done if he was going to be with Audrey.

He wouldn’t let her lose Grantleigh twice, so Cavendish would have to go. He would retain his shares of course and his private wealth was more than enough for the upkeep of Grantleigh. His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the drawing room door.

He stood from the settee when he saw Audrey walk in, “Audrey, thank you for coming,”

“Richard, what is it? Not more business trouble?” She asked concerned, but she noted he looked more nervous than worried.

He shook his head, “No nothing like that, not yet anyway,” he sighed.

“The thing is Audrey, when we were talking at the folly there was something I wanted to ask you but I lost my nerve and I’m afraid if I don’t ask you now I never will,”

Audrey was intrigued, “I see, we’ll ask away,” she said coming to stand in front of him by the fireplace.

“Do you think, that is to say, is there a chance you may...see me as...more than...a friend,”

She furrowed her brow in confusion, “More than a friend? Richard I don’t understand,”

“I’m sorry, I’m not be very clear am I. Let me try again,” he took her hand in his and tried again, “Do you think there’s a possibility of us marrying,”

“Each other?”

He nodded, “Yes. I have no right to ask you, not with how things stand with my business problems and maybe losing Grantleigh, but I know you care for me and maybe with time you could come to love me,”

Audrey would have laughed out loud at his blindness of her feelings for him but the look on his face stopped her. Instead she reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. 

“Oh Richard, you silly man, I already love you,”

Richard was stunned at her words, “You, you do?”

She nodded smiling, “Yes. You can be hard headed and stubborn but you have the kindest heart, not to mention you’re incredibly easy to look at. Of course I love you, you impossible man,”

“I, I don’t know what to say,”

“Well,” Audrey said putting both arms around his neck and pulling him closer,“you could tell me how you feel about me,”

Richard chuckled and placed his hands on her waist, “I love you Audrey fForbes-Hamilton, with all my heart,”

Leaning forward he touched his lips to hers, softly at first then with more intensity. She clung to him as he parted her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

They kissed as if their very lives depended on it, three years of pent up sexual tension erupting.

Audrey gripped his hair, her body dissolving into his. Richard knows they should stop but his passion filled brain can’t find a good reason to.

He starts to walk backwards towards the door taking her with him, when his back hits the solid wood he tears his lips from hers.

He looks into her eyes, no words are spoken but her silent nod of agreement tells him she knows what he’s suggesting. He takes her hand and hurriedly leads her up the stairs and to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The second the door shut behind them he pressed her up against the wall, the need to feel her lips on his again to great to wait a moment more.

Audrey delighted in the feel of his body against hers, the feel of him, all of him pressed against her making her moan. She held onto him, inhaling the scent of his shaving cream and the even more desirable smell of just him beneath.

Richard groaned, her lips tasted like honey and he couldn’t t get enough of them.

They undressed each other hurriedly, hardly breaking the contact of their lips until the only barrier remaining between them was the soft white cotton of Audrey’s knickers and Richard’s black boxers.

They both stopped for a moment, foreheads touching, breath mingling. Richard, his hands splayed across her hips, rubbed his thumbs on the waistband of her knickers.

“Audrey,” he whispered opening his eyes to look at her face.

Audrey opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, placing her hands on the top of his boxer shorts. Staring into her eyes Richard could see the swirl of emotions there, passion, desire, but most of all, love.

“I love you Audrey, I think I have from a long time,”

He felt her tremble in his arms, leaning in, she kissed him softly.

“I love you too darling,” she murmured against his lips. Her use of the endearment made him moan as he deepened the kiss.

Soon they were standing naked against the wall of the bedroom, their underwear lying forgotten on the floor.

Richard hooked Audrey’s right leg over his hip, bending his knees slightly his positioned his penis at her entrance.

Rubbing the head through her delicate folds he felt how wet she was, her juices coating his erection.

She felt so ready to take him in that he didn’t hesitate to enter her with one hard, quick thrust until he was buried deep inside her.

Audrey gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders when her tight channel contracted around him as her body attempted to adjust to him.

Richard groaned at how tight she felt around him but managed to hold himself still feeling her nails dig into his skin. As her body became accustomed to his size and length she eased her grip on his shoulders.

“Audrey, when did you last…” he paused not sure how to ask when the last time she had been with anyone was, “…you’re so tight,” he said.

She moved slightly, relaxing her body more, taking him further inside her until she felt the coarse hair of his groin brush against her clit.

Sliding a hand into his dark hair she sighed, “It’s been a while, since long before Marton died,”

She rocked her hips causing just the right amount of friction between them. Richard didn’t reply, he simply started to thrust hard into her a primal need to mark her as his own taking over.

Faster and faster he thrust into her, cries of pleasure escaping her lips encouraging him to pound into her harder, making them both spiral quickly towards release.

Audrey hung onto him, her orgasm ripping through her. Feeling her contracting around him, Richard growled.

His thrusts became uneven, then faltered as he trust once, twice more before reaching his own climax.

Audrey held him tightly, feeling him throbbing as he came deep inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder, arms clinging to her, breath hot against sweaty skin.

Several minutes passed, their racing hearts returning to normal as they came down from their high.

Richard felt her shiver in his arms, the chill of the night air making itself know. He eased her leg down from his hip, making his now flaccid length slip from her.

Pulling back slightly from her he smiled, “You know there’s a perfectly good bed over there,”

Audrey chuckled and let him lead her over to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying in the safe cocoon of his arms Audrey traced a finger around his belly button watching the hair spring back.

Richard placed his hand over hers trapping it against his belly, “So you’ll come to London with me tomorrow? We can look for an engagement ring,”

“Mmm...you can finally take me up in that helicopter of yours.” Nuzzling her face against is shoulder she grinned mischievously, “I hope you’re going to show me some of your skills,”

“I thought I already had,”

“Yes you did, Now about Cavendish, I have an idea—“

Richard interrupted her, “I’m going to resign as the Chairman of Cavendish,”

“What! Why?”

“Because I am not prepared to risk you losing Grantleigh again and that’s what could happen if I fight being removed from the board. We’ll be alright financially, my personal accounts are more than enough for us to be very comfortable,”

Audrey pushed at his shoulders and sat up, “Richard you can’t do that, I wont let you. I will not have my husband thrown of his own board by someone who wears readymade bow ties,”

Richard’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Readymade Bow Ties?”

Completely ignoring him, Audrey continued “Tomorrow, when we go to London, I want you to meet my Uncle.”

“I didn’t know you had an Uncle,”

She sat back against the pillows and pulled the sheet over her before continuing, “He’s the black sheep of the family. Uncle Greville went into the city made a million or two squandered it on loose women then made another million or two, all very seedy.”

Richard moved closer to her, turning on his side he wrapped an arm around her waist, nudging her arm with his head until she lifted it up moving it around his shoulders, letting his head rest against her breasts.

“I’m intrigued, a seedy Fforbes-Hamilton,” he murmured, his mouth exploring the swell of her breast.

Audrey sighed and wound her fingers through his hair, quickly becoming distracted by her fiancees attentions, “He’s not a fForbes-Hamilton, he’s a Hartley, mummy’s first cousin,”

Richard paused and raised his head from her chest, “Greville Hartley?”

“Yes, why have you heard of him?”

“Everyone in the city has heard of Greville Hartley—” he stopped speaking realising what she intended to do. Disentangling himself from her arms he sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

“Audrey, no,” he said shaking his head, “I will not have you forcing your Uncle to help me just because we are getting married, it’s not right,”

“He won’t help you because of us, he’s not like that. But if he thinks you are worth the risk he’ll back you all the way,”

Richard folded his arms across his chest, not comfortable with her idea at all, “I still don’t like it,” he huffed.

Knowing she was wearing him down, she threw a leg over his thighs and straddled him, “Look just come and meet him…” leaning forward, her mouth centimetres from his she added, “…for me, please.”

Totally entranced by her Richard nodded silently. Audrey smiled in triumph, rewarding him with a gentle kiss that he immediately deepened.

In contrast to their quick and heated coupling against the wall earlier, this time they the took their time. Exploring each other, learning each other’s bodies before they came together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Telling his mother about their engagement the next morning played out exactly as Richard had thought it would. Maria had thrown her arms around Audrey in a delighted hug and congratulated them but not before she had told him how he should listen to his mother more often.

Mrs Poo had sent them on their way with a promise from Audrey that when they got back from London they would start planning the wedding.

They made a stop at the lodge to collect some things for Audrey and tell Brabinger their news.

Richard had told her to pack light for their trip and was pleasantly surprised when she entered the sitting room with just a small case.

Leaning back in the armchair while she directed Brabinger to fetch something she had forgotten from the bathroom, he felt something stick in his back.

Reaching behind, he was surprised to find a copy of the Financial Times.

“I didn’t know you took the Financial Times,”

“I don’t normally,” She replied

“Then why do you have this?” He asked noticing that it was yesterday’s edition.

Audrey looked down shyly, “I wanted to be able to talk to you on equal terms, I thought if I could speak more confidently on financial matters you’d confide in me more often,”

Richard dropped the paper on the side table and reached for her hand, tugging her gently towards him until she landed on his lap, her legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and smiled at her, “You really are very sweet Audrey,” he kissed her softly.

He’d only meant to give her a quick kiss but their embrace quickly turned passionate but before they could get to carried away they were interrupted by the gentle clearing of Brabinger’s throat.

Audrey jumped up from Richard’s lap and hastily straightened her clothes, “Oh Brabinger, Mr DeVere and I were just...um...”

Seeing her struggling, Richard stood up next to her, “Brabinger, I think what Audrey is trying to say—“

Before he got any further Brabinger held his hand up to stop him, “If I may Sir, Madam, I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you both so happy.”

“Thank you Brabinger,” Audrey smiled a watery smile.

“Everything is ready for your trip Madam, will you be requiring a coat?” Brabinger asked

“Ahh yes I think so,” she said walking towards the hallway after Brabinger with Richard trailing behind her after he had picked up Audrey’s copy of the Financial Times.

“What are you doing with that?” She asked nodding to the paper in his hand.

“Well you said you wanted to learn, I thought I could teach you,”

Sensing an opportunity to tease him, she quirked an eyebrow, “Really, and what makes you think you’ll make a good teacher,”

Richard sidled up to her, his breath ticking her ear, “I think you will appreciate my technique,”

Audrey cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing his lips, “Darling, if your technique is anything like last night I’m sure I wont be disappointed,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses the scene with Audrey and Greville in the episode business troubles but adds some more to it, setting up the rest of the story.

Audrey sipped her coffee as she watched Lumsden and Gayforth leave. There was something very creepy about the two of them. She was relieved they had left before Richard arrived, he didn’t need to see those two more than he had to.

It had been a struggle to get him to come to Uncle Greville’s club as it was. He had explained to her how he had been blackballed and didn’t want to go somewhere he wasn’t wanted, but Audrey had persuaded him anyway.

“Why don’t you come to the point Audrey,” Greville said

“What Point?”

“Well you’ve been talking about recession and prices and income and MLR, I’m beginning to wonder whether I’m talking to my niece or Milton Friedman.”

Audrey chuckled and lowered her cup, “I’m trying to make intelligent conversation.”

“You are leading up to something, money is it?” He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

“Certainly not, money isn’t everything,”

“Oh, No of course not, there are stocks and shares and bonds, but the last time you remembered your dear old uncle was when you wanted me to chip in to that Manor of yours,” he said taking a sip of his coffee.

“You’re always remembered in our prayers,”

“So long as you’re always remembered in my will is that it?” He teased

Audrey shook her head, “Absolutely not, but I have never forgotten your generosity when I was trying to buy the Manor,”

“Who got it in the end?”

Audrey smiled, this was just the opening she was looking for, “A man called DeVere,”

“DeVere?”

“Yes,”

“Cavendish Foods? the Richard DeVere?”

“Yes the Richard DeVere,” Audrey said, not sure if being the Richard DeVere was a good or bad thing in her uncles eyes.

Greville leaned back in his chair smiling, “I wouldn’t worry he’ll be out of there before long,”

“Why do say that?”

“Well the man is a maverick, he sticks his neck out, he thumbs his nose at the city, he’s bound to come a cropper. Still you can’t help admiring him in a way,”

She smiled, “Oh I do, in fact I have a particular interest in him,”

“Because he’s got the manor?”

She lent forward grinning, “I’m going to marry him,”

“What! That—“

Audrey interrupted him before he said anything else, “That charming man, yes,”

“Ah, as you say a fine chap I’m sure,” Greville smiled. If Audrey was so taken with him he can’t be that bad. And after her first marriage to that bounder, Greville knew his niece would now only marry for love.

“That’s why I’m in London, Richard wants me to choose a ring,” she grinned as she said this, knowing that Richard was taking her ring shopping that afternoon.

Greville noticed how Audrey’s whole demeanour softened when she said Richard’s name, “I say this calls for a celebration,” he said about to summon a waiter.

“Actually Uncle Greville, I’ve asked Richard to meet us here so perhaps we could wait until he arrives,”

Greville nodded, “Right well, when he gets here we’ll crack open a bottle of champagne,” Silenced followed and Greville worried there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“Whats the matter Audrey you don’t look very happy,”

“Oh, I’m very happy, I love Richard its just…with all the problems at Cavendish and the city pulling the plug on him its all been very stressful and worrying. And now with a wedding to plan and of course with him being a relative of yours—”

“Of mine?” He said incredulously

“Well he’ll be your nephew in law or something, wont he?”

Greville grinned, so that was what she was after, she wanted him to help her fiancé. She always was a crafty one, “Yes I suppose he will,”

“You wouldn’t want to be classed with the Lumsdens and Gayforths of this world would you?”

“God forbid,”

She knew her uncle wouldn’t like that, he never did like that sort, “Well thats what will happen, if you stand aside and allow them to throw him of his own board,”

Greville leaned forward, “I don’t see how that can be prevented, I have no influence with Cavendish,”

“But you have enormous influence in the city,”

“I know one or two useful people yes,” he nodded not sure where she was going with this.

“All Richard needs is money,”

Greville thought for a moment, “If he…if the city thought him a good risk, he’d get it,”

“The city is being influence by people like Lumsden and Gayforth,” Audrey said angrily

Greville nodded, “Yes more than likely, by the way what is this sartorial reputation of his?” He asked curiously.

Audrey chuckled, “Apparently, he wears readymade bowties,”

Greville laughed out loud at that, “We can’t have a fellow like that getting the better of us can we?”

She giggled, “I’m so glad you agree with me Uncle Greville. Oh look there’s Richard,”


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey stood and greeted Richard with a kiss, “Hello Darling, did your meeting go well?”

“It was fine,”

“Darling I’d like you to meet my uncle, Greville Hartley. Uncle Greville this is my fiancee Richard DeVere,”

“It’s nice to meet you Sir.” Richard said shaking the older gentleman’s hand.

“And you, shall we sit?” he said indicating the chair beside him, “Ah waiter, can we have a bottle of your finest champagne please.”

Settling in his seat, Greville’s gaze fell to Richard, “Now young man, my niece here tells me that you’re having a little business trouble.”

Richard heaved a heavy sigh, “More than a little I’m afraid Sir. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to help me because Audrey and I are getting married.”

Greville smiled, he liked Richrd’s honesty, “Oh I’m not going to help you because of Audrey.”

“Your not?” Richard asked confused.

“No. I’m helping you to stop the readymade bowtie brigade taking over,” Greville chuckled

“Readymade Bowties?” Richard repeated not sure why readymade bow ties were suddenly included in every conversation about his business.

The waiter arrived with the champagne and glasses, “Here, lets have a drink,” he handed a Champagne class to Audrey then Richard, “and then we can get down to business,” Greville said pouring a generous amount of champagne into each glass.

“A toast, to my beautiful niece and her charming fiancé,”

Audrey couldn’t stop smiling that afternoon. Greville and Richard had got on wonderfully, they had the same risk taking nature in business.

Then Richard had bought her the most beautiful engagement ring. He had been to the Jewellery shop that morning and picked out a ring he thought would she would love. She had told him she didn’t want anything to flashy or expensive, he had listened to her but when the Jeweller had brought out the ring he had chosen all thoughts of cost went out of her mind.

After that he had taken her for a delicious dinner and then on to a jazz club for some dancing. Now back at the flat, she emerged from the bathroom into the bedroom completely naked.

The only thing she wore was his ring on her finger, Richard who himself was wearing nothing having been just about to put his pyjamas on, swallowed thickly before a small smile spread across his face at the sight of her.

His eyes wandered from her face down to the gentle slope of her breasts. stepping towards her he rested his hands on her shoulders. His lips parted slightly and he moved his hands slowly down covering her breasts, leaning down he moved a hand to her hip to hold her steady as his tongue began stroking her nipples. Richard dropped to his knees and kissed her belly button feeling her muscles tense as he moved lower. Audrey wound her fingers through his hair when she felt his hot mouth on her, his fingers spreading her lips to find her sensitive nub. She trembled as he licked and sucked her, the feel of his moustache an unusual but pleasurable sensation.

He heard her moan and ran his tongue down to her opening, felt her tense up as he moved it inside her. With his tongue stroking in and out of her, she began writhing against his mouth.

Richard began to move deeper inside her, reaching a hand up to fondle her breasts, the combination of his tongue and hands sending her over the edge.

Pushing him onto the bed, she straddled his thighs and crashed her mouth to his, her fingers gently brushing his chin. He stroked her nipples with his thumbs, his cock twitching between them. As he stroked her nipples, she felt him position her on his lap and then there was an exquisite sensation of penetration. He pulled her backside towards him rocking her gently, letting his cock slide in and out.

His lips moved to gently caress her neck making her arch her back causing him to push deeper inside her, the feeling was so wonderful she gripped his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. A soft and smooth vibrating sound passed through his mouth and she swallowed it down her throat.

He continued to move against her, his hand moved up and down her back, the fingers of the other wound through her hair.

The sensation of him inside of her, hard and thick was so intense. “You feel wonderful darling.” She gasped.

Audrey began to rock faster against him, taking him deeper making her grow warmer and wetter.

Richard dropped his mouth to her nipple making her squeal in pleasure. She gripped his head, holding his mouth to her breast, her body trembling from his touch.

She pulled him from her breast unable to take the intense feeling anymore, burying her face in his neck moaning.

“Don't stop," she whispered. "Please don't stop." She could feel his cock pulsing inside her, and could tell he was getting close. Her body was quivering with desire, but she didn't want to stop.

"I'm going to come," he said, his voice hoarse from the pleasure. With a great effort he pulled away from her and stopped moving, she looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering why he had stopped.

She was shaking with need, she could feel him pulsing inside her. And then he started thrusting again, and this time it wasn't a gentle rocking it was powerful, deep, hard thrusts that had her on the edge of orgasm.

"I love you," he whispered looking into her eyes. "I love you to." She smiled and kissed him. He moaned in pleasure as the warmth of her lips spread across his. His eyes closed, and a smile crept onto his face as he felt her spasm around him. He moved faster needling to reach his own release. The feeling that had been building up inside him for so long finally came out. It felt like it would never end.

Finally stilling his movements he took her hand from where it rested on his neck and bringing it to his lips, kissed the ring that he had placed there that afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

At breakfast the next morning Audrey drank her coffee with a smile on her face as she watched Richard prepare their breakfast. He had admitted to her that toast was the extent of his cooking skills.

He wasn’t fully dressed yet, his shirt hung out of his trousers and his tie lay undone around his neck. Audrey thought he looked adorable and had to restrain herself from ravishing him right there in the kitchen.

“You look very handsome,” she said as he sat down at the table. “And sexy.” She leaned forward and kissed him.

“I love you,” he said, looking at her with a smile that was almost shy in its intensity.

“And I love you. Now eat your breakfast, big day today.”

“Yes you’re right,” he said, and she stared at him. He looked at her in the eyes but didn’t say anything else. She reached out to take his hand.

“Everything will be fine darling.”

“Only thanks to you and Greville,” he said squeezing her hand.

“And your business brain, don’t forget that.” She said rubbing her thumb along his knuckles, “I was going to ask Uncle Greville to help you before you asked me to marry you, you know. I wanted you to stay at Grantleigh whatever happened between us.”

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything darling,” Her voice was soft, “I’m just glad I could help.”

Silence came over them until Audrey broke it, “You are happy aren’t you Richard?” she asked softly.

“I’m always at my happiest when I’m with you darling.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I do,” he said smiling, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

They ate their breakfast in contented silence until Richard tempered the message from Brabinger that had been waiting for them when they came home last night.

“Did you phone Brabinger?”

Audrey nodded taking a sip of her tea, “Yes, he just wanted to tell me about a bill I forgot to pay. He also said your mother is having a big clear out, she told him she wants to make room for my things when I move in.”

Richard chuckled, he knew his mother was impatient for a grandchild and had no problem encouraging the process along, even if that meant some raised eyebrows from the locals.

But he wouldn’t have Audrey pressured, “There's no rush darling if you want to wait until we’re married to live together.”

“I don’t want to wait...unless you do?” She said uncertainty looking down at her empty plate, worried that perhaps he wanted to make the most of his last days as a bachelor.

Richard lifted his hand to her face, crooking a finger under her chin to lift it, he waited until her eyes met his,“I don’t either, I’m just surprised darling that's all. I didn’t think you’d want to move in before the wedding. What about your reputation?”

“People will talk whatever we do. What difference will a few weeks make.”

**“** None whatsoever,” he smiled, “When we get back home I’ll help you move your things over to the Manor,” he moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek.

“Thank you darling.” She said turning her face to press her lips against his palm. “So for the next few weeks, we’ll be living in sin...sounds rather fun.”

Richard leaned closer, lips centimeters from hers, “Mmm sounds delightful,” he said pressing his lips to hers.

*******

Greville Hartley swaggered out of the lift like he owned the world much to the annoyance of Lumsden and Gayforth.

Richard strode purposefully out of the boardroom when he heard the lift and found Greville just outside.

“We won.” He said triumphantly clutching his elbow.

“Oh, good."

Richard led him into his office with a big grin o his face, “By tomorrow there'll be a virtually new board.”

Offering Greville a seat on the settee he sat down opposite him, “I'm extremely grateful to you.”

“Don't mention it,” Greville said waving a hand.

“You’ve saved my business Greville, I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“My dear fellow, it was the least I could do. I’ve never seen Audrey looking so happy and that’s down to you.”

“I love her very much.” He nodded, “I still can’t believe you took on the whole City!”

“Well, you know what they say...Blood is thicker than water, we can't have a pauper in the family.” Greville joked.

Richard chuckled, he liked Greville very much, he could see why Audrey had a special place in her heart for him. And the more time he spent with Greville the more he could see the Hartley side of Audrey’s heritage in her.

“Come on, I’ll take you to lunch. We can go to the Sheridan, you’ll like that, lots of actors and lawyers all showing off.”

Standing and walking over to his desk Richard picked up the phone, “I’ll just give Audrey a ring, let her know everything worked out alright.”

“You do that, I’ll wait outside.” Said Greville not wanting to intrude.

*******

Waiting outside the Cavendish building, Greville checked his watch again. Richard was taking his time, Audrey probably wanted every detail.

Looking up he watched as several people exited the restaurant opposite and to his surprise, he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

Greville shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be. The man who Greville was watching, realized he was being watched and turned, swiftly making his way around the corner.

It wasn't until the man was sure he was out of sight that he realized who it was who had seen him.He looked down at himself as if wondering how he'd managed to run so fast at his age, then quickly realized he'd have to get rid of Greville Hartley as soon as possible.

Getting his bearings he headed towards his car parked outside a nearby coffee shop as fast as he could, not wanting to attract attention from any passersby.

Once inside he drove back to where he had seen Greville. He was still standing there looking as shocked as before, rubbing his head.

And then a tall man emerged from the building behind calling to Greville. Knowing he had to act fast, the man floored the throttle and mounted the curb aiming straight for Greville.


	8. Chapter 8

A car came screeching around the corner, mounting the pavement and speeding up as it came towards Greville. Turning at the sound of the roaring engine Greville froze.

Richard heard the sound of a speeding car and to his horror saw it heading straight for Greville.

Acting on instinct he ran to Greville and pulled him back out of its path just in time. They landed with a thud on the hard pavement, Richard cushioning the older man as best he could.

The car didn’t stop, it turned sharply around the next corner and out of sight.

“Are you hurt?” asked Richard.

“No, no I’m fine but I am afraid I have hurt you.” Greville said worriedly, he was not quite sure what had happened but it seemed that Richard must be hurt after having landed hard on the pavement.

Richard, however, did not seem to notice this at all. “Let me help you up,” His voice sounded a little strained.

“Thank you,” said Greville gratefully allowing Richard to pull him to his feet.

His eyes closed for a moment before opening again, still holding onto Richard’s arm for balance.

He looked up at Richard’s face and smiled, “Very quick reactions you’ve got there my boy, you saved my life, I’ll never forget that.”

“Don’t mention it, but Greville that car tried to deliberately run you over. We need to call the police.”

“No, no police,” he shook his head vigorously.

“But Greville—“

“I know somebody better than the police.”

Greville knew this wasn't a job for the police, he needed a specialist and he knew just the man.

Harry Brownley was an old friend and also the head of a branch of the security services. A little younger than him, Greville trusted him completely and had worked with his father, George during the war years when he ran Britain's secret intelligence service. 

Harry sat studying the man Greville had brought in with him. He recognised Richard DeVere immediately, it was his business after all to know who the influential people in the country were. He was a little surprised when Greville had introduced him as his future nephew in law.

He wondered if DeVere was aware of his fathers work with Greville during the war or if Greville realised that Richard was Lazlo’s son. HIs instincts told him both of them had no idea and he wasn’t about to tell them.

"So, you say this car deliberately tried to run you over?" Harry asked.

Greville nodded, ”Yes and Harry I think I know who was driving, someone we’ve been looking for for years.”

“You don’t mean—”

“I’m afraid I do.”

“Why would he surface now after all this time?”

Richard had no idea what they were talking about and found himself becoming more frustrated as the conversation went on until finally he snapped, “Will someone’s please tell me what is going on!” Demanded Richard. 

“I’m sorry Richard but we can’t tell you anything, it’s classified information.” Greville explained.

Not letting Richard ask anymore, Harry turned back to Greville, “You should get out of London for a while, just until we establish if it’s is him or not.”

Richard suggested Greville come to stay with him and Audrey at Grantleigh and Harry agreed this would be a good idea given the circumstances. Now with a plan in place, Greville told Richard that he should go home and he would meet him in the morning at his flat leaving Greville and Harry to have a chat about old times.

It was left to Richard to explain to Audrey that night what had happened. She listened intently, worried that Richard had put himself in danger but also about Uncle Greville and why someone would want to kill him.

It wasn’t until he had finished speaking that she noticed he kept moving around in the armchair.

“Are you alright darling?” She asked concerned 

Richard again shifted in the chair trying to find a more comfortable position, “I landed a bit awkwardly on my side.”

“Let me have a look,” she said motioning for him to stand up. When she lifted his shirt up she gasped at the mottled skin on his side, “Oh Richard, you’ve got bruises all up your side darling...Does it hurt?” She asked lightly running her fingers over the bruises.

“It does feel a bit sore.”

“Come with me, I’ve got some cream that will help.” She said taking his hand and leading him into their bedroom.

Laying face down on the bed with Audrey sitting astride his back, Richard felt his muscles loosen under the gentle pressure of her fingers and gave a little sigh of relief. She worked the cream into his sore side for a few minutes then moved to his back easing some of the tension there.

The next moment she was laying next to him and placing kisses on the back of his neck.

“…I love you so much.” She whispered against his ear. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Richard rolled to his side and pulled her close. He kissed her needing to hold her close.

“I love you too.” He said as they lay there in each other’s arms. “And I'm not going anywhere.”


	9. Chapter 9

Watching Audrey lovingly look at Richard as they flew to Grantleigh, Greville had never seen her so happy.

Audrey loved watching Richard fly his helicopter, she found the concentration on his face highly arousing and added with the white scarf he always wore around his neck when he flew, he cut a very handsome figure.

They arrived at Grantleigh where Richard landed the helicopter with ease. Turning the engine off Richard grinned at Audrey.

"I'm getting better at landing in crosswinds now," he said enthusiastically.

"Well done Darling, that was very good," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Yes, it was," replied Richard, kissing her back.

Sitting behind Greville cleared his throat to remind them he was still there before they got to carried away and chuckled when they sprang apart.

Brabinger was waiting for them at the front door as they approached a few minutes later.

“Welcome home Sir, Madam, Mrs Polouvicka is waiting for you in the drawing room.” Brabinger said taking Audrey’s coat.

“Mrs Polouvicka?” Greville said, surely it couldn’t be the Maria Polouvicka he knew years ago he thought to himself.

“My mother, she lives with me..well us.” He said smiling at Audrey.

“Hang on a moment, so your real name is Polouvicka?” Greville asked shocked.

“Yes, we came over from Czechoslovakia in ’39, I changed it when I started Cavendish.”

Richard’s mother came out of the drawing room into the hallway, smiling when she saw her son and Audrey had returned home.

“Bedrich there you are, where have you—“ she stopped mid sentence seeing a man standing next to them, a man she recognised instantly.

“It can’t be,” she said holding her hand to her chest in shock, "Greville Hartley is that you?”

“Maria!” Greville exclaimed walking up to her with arms wide open. Maria fell into them hugging him.

Richard and Audrey looked at one another complete bemused by what was happening in front of them.

Stepping out of Greville’s embrace she took hold of his hands, “Oh its so good to see you again, but what are you doing here?”

“Well it seems my niece here is smitten with your son,” he chuckled

“You are Audrey’s uncle, oh isn’t that lovely,” Maria exclaimed

Over dinner that night Greville explained how he had met Maria during the war when he had needed to learn Czechoslovakian for his job at the war ministry.

Richard had voiced his surprise. He knew his father had been an Air Raid Warden and had been killed during a raid but he had never asked his mother what she had done during the war.

“I did my bit but I had you to think of as well. Teaching languages was the best way I could contribute,” Maria explained

“And a damm fine teacher she was too, never had any complaints.” Added Greville

“You’ll have to tell me more tomorrow Maria. I’m afraid the last few days have worn me out,” Audrey said stifling a yawn.

“Yes I must admit to being a bit tired myself, I think I’ll go up as well,” Richard said and wished his mother and Greville goodnight before taking Audrey’s hand, making their way upstairs.

“Are you really tired?” Richard enquired as they climbed the stairs.

“A little but I just really wanted to be alone with you,”

“Well I’m all for that darling,” he replied hurrying their pace to get to the bedroom.

Once Audrey and Richard were out of the room, Maria turned piercing eyes towards Greville, “Are you going to tell me what is really going on Greville?”

“Never could keep anything from you could I old girl,” he said nostalgically.

“No you couldn’t, so the sooner you come clean the better,” Maria said determinedly folding her eyes across her chest.

“I don’t know where to begin.”

Maria’s features softened as she watched Greville slump in his chair, “It’s something to do with the War isn’t it?”

Meanwhile upstairs...

He kissed her long and slow, his lips touching every part of hers. "I'm so grateful for you, he whispered.

"I love you," she sighed

He kissed her again, and again, his body moving against her. His hand came to rest on her hip, "I love you too, darling," his lips coming down on hers once more.

Audrey sighed, his lips were as soft as water on hers. His hand ran from her hip to her breast, his hips grinding against hers. Audrey trembled, clutching hold of the lapels of his jacket she fell back on the bed taking him with her.

She moaned as he adjusted his weight on top of her taking her into his arms, his fingertips brushing against her thigh as he lifted it around his waist. She felt his fingers massage her flesh, slowly moving while she gently moved her hips back and forth.

Reaching between them she freed him from the confines of his trousers, her need for him so strong that she simply moved her underwear to one side and positioned him at her entrance.

When Richard felt his length touch her delicate, wet lips he pushed inside her, inching himself in slowly.

She could feel the weight of his every move and felt his breath hitch when he was as deep inside her as he could go.

His body started to tremble as he held his weight on his arms to look at her face wanting to watch her as they made love.

Richard's hips bucked into hers when he felt her deliberately squeeze her walls around him. She moaned feeling his member grow larger inside her. Audrey grinned and did it again making him pull nearly all the way out, with only the tip of his penis inside her before thrusting back inside, making her moan.

As the sound of her moans grew so did the speed of his thrusts. Sweat dripped from his brow onto her face. She cried out as hit just the right place inside her and pushed her hips up to meet his, taking him in even deeper.

He pounded into her over and over again, Audrey's breathing stuttered as she neared her release.

His thrusts filled her but every time she felt herself about to climax he stopped then he increased the pace as he started to thrust again.

"Please!" She moaned when he did it a second time.

This time Richard didn't stop, he continued moving in her, his own climax fast approaching, "I'm going to come," he gasped

"Yes! Come, please come inside me!" She cried out.

Richard thrust vigorously into her, feeling his balls tighten, he could hold back no longer and shot his seed deep into her pulsing channel. He continued to move desperately into her knowing she hadn't come with him.

One more hard push inside her and she came hard, her walls gripping his still pulsing member deep inside her. 

Richard collapsed on top of her, thoroughly spent, but worried about crushing her he moved a few moments later, rolling onto his back. 

"That was incredible," He panted, looking over at her to see a large smile on her face as she looked at him.

“It was rather wonderful,” She grinned


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Audrey was enjoying afternoon tea with her uncle and Maria in the drawing room. Her mind wandered to Richard as Maria and Greville continued to chat.

He had left earlier that morning for a meeting in Taunton. A blush crept over her cheeks as she remembered what they had got up to last night and this morning.

She could still feel him between her thighs, how his warm flesh had pulsed against her as he had pressed his head against her breasts before slowing moving down to to kiss her stomach.

She looked out of the window as she remembered every detail of their lovemaking that morning.

_With each passing second, she felt his warm lips and tongue digging deeper inside her and her body throbbing with pleasure._

_She was so wet as he licked and sucked her, and then she felt his warm fingertips teasing her opening waiting for him to plunge inside._

_She could feel the hot air of his breath against her hip, his head resting there as he pumped his fingers insider her, his thumb rubbing circles around her clitoris._

_The erotic sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of her in slow strokes as his warm tongue began to lick her clitoris sent her over the edge._

_She gasped, her orgasm doing nothing to dull her need to have him fully inside her._

_“Please darling, I want you,”_

_Richard complied immediately, flipping her over onto her hands and knees he knelt behind her, rubbing his cock against her wet folds while he reached forward and caressed her slit with his fingers._

_He was goingto tease her a little longer but finding the sight of her bent over in front of him highly erotic, he instead pulled himself back and gripped her hips and pushed forward sliding inside her hot wet folds._

_Richard let out an extended groan as he slid the whole of his length inside her, she was so tight and felt so good that he stayed still for a few moments, worried he would come to quickly._

_Finally he began thrusting in very deep, he leaned back and moaned loudly as he went deeper than he had before, wishing he could see her face._

_Audrey let out a breath of pleasure as she took all of him inside her, pushing her hips back encouraging him to move faster._

_Richard felt a slight smile on his face, knowing that she was enjoying herself and this new position. Although he had been a bit nervous about her reaction to making love like this her moans and groans of pleasure made him want to try more positions._

_Audrey gripped the bedsheets tightly as he continued to pound into her. Richard ran his hands up her back to hold onto her shoulders, while she spread her legs wider forcing his cock deeper into her, as she started to moan with pleasure._

_Richard's cock slid into her wetness faster, as his dick grew larger. The sensations he was creating within her were so good she wanted to scream, Richard felt the same, his cock was going so deep inside her and the flutter of her velvet walls around him meant he was nearing his climax quicker than he would of liked._

_“Yes...Yes...” She screamed_

_Richard moaned loudly, feeling her channel clamp down on him as she came. He kept thrusting her pulsing heat making it harder for his thick shaft to squeeze inside her._

_His body shook as he kept pumping into her desperate to follow her over the edge. Seconds later he felt his balls tighten and thrust one last time staying as deep as he could as he spurted inside her._

Audrey was brought out of her memories by the worried tone of Maria.

“It’s not like Bedrich, he always phones if he will be late,” Maria said

Audrey looked at her watch, Richard was over two hours late and she was beginning to get very worried, “You’re right Maria, he is very late. Maybe we should phone Mr Spalding to see what time he left Taunton, he was with him wasn’t he?”

At Maria’s nod, Audrey immediately picked up the telephone. She managed to get hold of Spalding at home, he told her Richard had left over 2 hours ago and he had dropped him off at the station himself.

Audrey worriedly relayed all this to Maria and Greville a sense of dread now rising in her stomach.

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Greville said trying to calm the ladies down, “Look you two stay here in case he comes back and I’ll have a walk down to the station see if he’s there. Maybe he got waylaid.”

As he walked down to the station Greville began to worry that maybe Richard had been targeted by the man who had tried to run him overbecause he had been seen with him. 

Greville felt it important that he find Richard fast just in case that was what had happened.

The station was the best place to start looking. As he walked around the bend of the road he noticed a sort of lay-by with what looked like drag marks running along it. 

The lay-by went from open space into thick woods, easy enough to conceal something there if anybody wanted to. Looking more closely Greville saw what looked like a foot peaking out from the trees in a small gully just below the surface of the forest. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Richard!” Greville shouted running towards his unmoving form on the ground.

Reaching him Greville quickly knelt down grabbed Richard’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back, where he saw a nasty looking cut on his forehead. He reached into his pocket for his hanky and held it to the gash, he could feel a bump under the material and assumed the poor boy had been hit with something.

“Richard, Richard wake up, come on, “ Greville said gently shaking his shoulder.

To Greville’s relief he started to stir, blood from the cut had already soaked through his hanky and it was getting dark outside. He knew he needed to get Richard back to the Manor to get medical attention and it would a lot easier if Richard could walk.

Richard’s eyes opened and he groaned at the stab of pain in his head, he saw Greville looking worriedly down at him.

“Thank god!” Greville sighed in relief.

“Greville? What happened?” He groaned

“I don’t know but it looks like you’ve been hit on the head. Do you think you can walk?”

“Yes, I think so,”

Greville put his arm around Richard’s back to support him as he tried to stand. Richard heaved out a groan as he stood, his head started to spin and he held onto Greville tighter.

Slowly they started to walk back to the Manor, it wasn’t far but it seemed to take forever. As they approached the door Richard’s steps began to falter.

“Hold on my boy, nearly there now,”

Audrey had been staring out of the window for the past ten minutes, a nervousness had made her stomach queasy. She felt in her bones that something was wrong and then she saw them, Greville with Richard’s arm around his shoulder, almost carrying him up the drive.

She ran to the front door closely followed by Maria, flinging it open she trembled when she saw the state of her fiancée.

“Richard!” She cried out.

Blood dripped down his head, the sticky crimson coating the side of his face. She ran to them and immediately took hold of his other arm to put around her shoulders while she gripped his waist tightly.

She didn’t ask what had happened, there would be time for that later. All she was focused on was getting Richard inside.

Maria held back the tears that had gathered in her eyes at the sight of her injured son. Knowing he would need medical attention she rushed back inside the manor and telephoned for the Doctor.

As Greville and Audrey got Richard into the main hallway, Brabinger appeared and seeing the strain of holding Richard up on Greville’s face immediately went to relieve him, “Let me take him now Sir,” he said taking Greville’s place.

Greville watched Audrey and Brabinger slowly help Richard up the stairs closely followed by Maria when he noticed a paper fall from Richard’s trouser pocket.

Retrieving it Greville looked down at the paper in his hands, his heart chilling at the words written on it.

Next time he won’t be so lucky.

_K_

A mixture of fear and anger rose in him, he had to stop this and stop it now before anyone else got hurt or worse.He walked into the drawing room, he had to phone Harry and begin to form a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor, who had examined Richard under Audrey’s watchful gaze, declared he didn’t have a concussion but would feel a bit groggy for a few days.

He patched up the cut on Richard’s head and gave Audrey some painkillers for him before leaving them alone.

Maria although worried about her son had stayed downstairs. She knew he was in goods hands with Audrey and she wanted to speak to Greville.

“You promised me they weren’t in any danger,” Maria said angrily

“I didn't think they were, Konrad must of followed me here.” Greville sat down heavily on the settee.

Maria sighed, she knew he wouldn’t intentionally put her son and Audrey in harms way. She poured him a brandy and handed it to him before taking a seat next to him.

“You have to sort this out Greville before something really bad happens,”

“I know old girl,” he sighed patting her knee, “Don’t worry I’ve phoned Harry, he’s going to send a few chaps down here to keep an eye on the place and I’m going back to London,”

“Are you sure it’s safe for you there?”

“I’m not sure of anything anymore, but being in London seems the best place to be if he tries anything,”

Upstairs Audrey was fussing over Richard.

“How are you feeling darling?” Audrey asked worriedly kneeling by his chair, he still looked a little pale. 

“I’m fine darling, really,”

She gently ran her fingers through his hair avoiding the cut on the side of his forehead.

“I was so worried about you,” Audrey said softly.

“I'm alright Audrey, no lasting damage,” He sighed and closed his eyes, the dull ache in his head making itself known again.

Seeing his discomfort, she retrieved the painkillers the doctor had left, “Here take these...” she handed him the pills and a glass of water, “...and then you can have a bath, that will help,”

Audrey knelt by the side of the bath running her soapy hand over his shoulders as she bathed him.

He’s surrender to her control an indication of his complete trust in her.

Richard watched her face as she rubbed the soap over his chest. All his attention went to the way that she looked as she worked her hands over his skin.

She moved onto his left arm, starting from his shoulder down to his fingertips, then did the same to his right arm using her long fingers to massage his muscles.

He seemed to like it so much that his eyes began to close in complete relaxation. His eyes only opened again when he felt her hands leave his body.

Richard leaned his head back and examined his fiancée, she was smiling at him as she leaned closer, “I think you better get out before you fall asleep in there. I’m not lifting you out,” she teased.

A small chuckle left his lips as he imagined her trying to lift him, “Perhaps your right, hand me my towel would you,”

Audrey gave him the towel and watched as he dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist.

Richard grinned at her before pulling her into his arms, “I think I need more of your tender attentions Mrs FForbes-Hamilton,” he said moving to kiss her.

Audrey was so tempted to make love with him but her concern for his injuries outweighed her desire.

“Not tonight darling, you’re injured,” she said holding his face in her hands.

“I told you I’m fine darling, it was only a bump on the head,”

“They could have killed you!” Audrey snapped, not likely the light way he was treating the incident.

Richard tightened his hold on her, “But they didn’t. I haven’t even got a concussion.” He said kissing her forehead.

“That’s because your so hard headed,” Audrey said

“But soft hearted,” Richard replied making her smile as she hugged him to her.


End file.
